She Went Back
by the-late-one
Summary: Y2J/Steph fic =) Please R&R! Originally meant to be a short fic but how can i say no to you and not continue!...I cant in the answer =)
1. She Went Back

You are logged in as: Y2Jericho@journalplanet.com Total entries: 1918  
  
Title: She went back. Date: Mon 18/10/02  
  
I can't believe it..She went back to him today. After everything that he has done to her, after everything that has happened she just turned around and went back to him. I never thought I'd see it happen to tell you the truth. Their marriage was never supposed to work, she told me it was just a business arrangement and that she didn't care if it failed because she never really loved him. I don't know why I bother to tell you the truth; I sit here night after night writing in this stupid thing writing about her and that stupid husband of hers..Ex-husband of hers. The 'ex' part meaning that she wasn't supposed to go back to him! I called her tonight, to tell her how much I was missing her and to tell her what was going on this evening with my matches and that. Just another stupid tag match with Christian..Surely I deserve better than that, I'm the king of the world dammit! I hadn't spoken to her for a couple of days and it was true I was missing her like crazy. I was looking forward to speaking to her that evening and seeing her that weekend, maybe even stopping by after Smackdown tapings and sneaking in to see her. I knew she didn't love me, she never told me she did and I'd stopped myself many times from telling her that I loved her. I didn't want to scare her off or anything, I wish I had told her now. Maybe we would still be together if I had. But it's that word again isn't it.. 'if' what if I'd told her, would she have told me back? What's the use?.The point is she went back to that idiot. He doesn't deserve her, he wouldn't know how to treat her right if a manual on how hit him in his rather large nose!..I don't have anymore to write tonight, I don't want to think about it right now. Things always look brighter in the morning don't they? Chris  
  
Chris rolled his mouse over the submit button and waited till his latest entry had been posted into his diary, he stretched and placed the lap top on top of his case leaving it turned on. The lockeroom was practically empty now as most of the guys had gone out there after getting ready and were watching the show on the monitors backstage.  
  
"What do I care Christian?" He asks turning to the only other person in the room with him "It's just another girl right, it's not as if I cant find someone new.." he sighs running his hands through his hair and looking over to the lap top. Why did he care, their friendship only started out because he had let her stay with him after she'd fallen out with him..With him. The guy that she'd gone back to, their divorce had gone through and her and Chris and been spending more time together, he'd let her live with him till she found somewhere else and their relationship soon became more.  
  
"Because your in love with her Chris, that's why you care" Christian replies not taking his eyes off his boots that he's lacing up "You should really stop moping around and start getting ready for our match" he says sitting up and chucking a towel at Chris.  
  
"I don't love her, I'm not in love with her and I never will be" Chris argues back catching the towel and putting it down with the rest of his stuff "I like her yeah and I care about her a lot..But I never said I loved her, and she doesn't love me and that's the end of that" He says standing up and pulling off his shirt and rummaging for his tights in his bag.  
  
"If you don't love her then why are you killing yourself over this, like you said she's just a girl and you'll find someone new" Christian replies shrugging his shoulders "It doesn't mean you two cant still be friends just because she dumped you"  
  
"She didn't dump me! She just said that..She was thinking of going back to him," Chris mumbles pulling on his boots and tying his hair back into a plait. He pulls another elastic band out of the bag and winds it around his beard a few times.  
  
"She was thinking of going back to him..Doesn't mean she has!" Christian points out "Anyway I thought you said that it was the end of that, doesn't that generally mean we can stop talking about her now and concentrate on this match" Chris nods his head slowly as he finished getting changed. 'You've got mail' comes through the speakers of his laptop as Chris rushes over to it; he crouches down on the floor and clicks on his inbox. "You spend too much time on that thing" Christians sighs walking out of the lockeroom. He clicks on the new e-mail bringing it up onto the screen.  
  
To: chris2j@aol.com From: stephymc@aol.com Subject: I'm sorry..  
  
Chris I'm so sorry, I thought I wanted him back but I didn't. I was wrong and I was confused, I should never have taken that call from him and listened to him. He doesn't want me back because he loves me; he wants me back because he wants to use this against Eric. I can't believe how stupid I've been, please call me. I know you've got your match tonight but call me when you get back; please I need to talk to you. Loosing you would be the biggest mistake I've ever made and I don't want to risk that, I miss you..And I love you Chris. All my love Stephy  
  
Chris finishes reading the e-mail and closes down the screen. He sits in silence for a few seconds just thinking what she'd said, did she want him back? He climbs to his feet and tucks the laptop away in his bag and walks out of the lockeroom, he sees Christian waiting outside for him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Christian asks handing him a bottle of water before taking a long drink out of his, he looks at Chris strangely who is standing with a big grin on his face "Oh god..It was from her wasn't it?" Chris just nod's his head and smiles.  
  
"I love her Christian" Chris says simply handing him the bottle of water back and heading down the corridor towards the ring. The sooner he got this match done the sooner he could get back and call Stephanie, ok so she had dumped him for Triple H and had said that she was going back to him but he could forgive her for that..she was a McMahon after all.  
  
AN: I was kinda bored when I wrote this and I don't really know why I wrote it but I hope you liked it =) Y2J and Steph forever! Wahay! 


	2. More than a phone call

Chapter 2  
  
To: stephymc@aol.com From: chris2j@aol.com Subject: Re: I'm sorry..  
  
The things we need to talk about shouldn't be done over the phone; I've just had my match if you were watching so I'm finished here. Please meet me somewhere, I really need to see you and don't say your not in the same state because I know you are. Please name the place and time and I'll be there, I need to see you. Love Chris xx  
  
  
  
Chris sits back and looks at the message, it didn't sound too desperate. He reads it over again, satisfied with how it sounded he clicks on send and waits till the little flying envelope had disappeared. A hand on his shoulder makes him jump and look round at his tag partner Christian.  
  
"What are you doing still here? Everyone's leaving" Christian says sitting down on the bench next to him and peering round to see the screen "So what's the latest on the Stephanie and Chris sage huh?" he asks nudging his friend in the arm. Chris smiles a little but doesn't take his eyes off the screen "It could never happen?"  
  
"Already has man..But she wants me to call her, it seems that her and Hunter aren't getting back together after all. I told her that I wanted to meet with her and that the stuff we had to talk about couldn't really be done over the phone, I'm just waiting to see what she says" Chris says folding his arms behind his head and leaning against the lockers.  
  
"And your just going to forgive her for ditching you for him and pretend like it never happened..You know that's screwed up Chris. Maybe you shouldn't even meet with her, Chris..She dumped you!..For Hunter!..Need I say anymore than that?" Christians says grabbing the laptop and pulling it out of the power supply.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Chris snatches it from him "Don't you think I know she dumped me for him! I know all right! You don't have to rub it in..Yes I am going to forgive her because I care about her and no matter what she's done I told her right from the beginning that I would always be there for her and just because I feel this way about her isn't going to make me go against that! If she meets me and tells me she just wants to be friends with me then I'll deal with that..But I'd make sure I was the best damn friend she ever had!" Chris yells grabbing his bag and heading for the door.  
  
"Chris I didn't mean it like that! I just think your making a mistake, where are you going!?" Christian shouts after him grabbing his own bag and running out the lockeroom after Chris. "I didn't mean to rub it in, I just don't want you to get your heart broken by her!" Chris stops walking and turns to him.  
  
"The only way I am going to get my heart broken is by not being with her, you know what Hunter did to her! You know how he treats her and you know that we were happy together, Christian you're my friend and the only person we told that we were together. I trusted you not to tell anyone and now you have to show me that trust back..Trust me on this one and just let me have the benefit of the doubt and at least pretend that you are happy that there might be that slight chance I could be with her again!" Chris says "Now lets just out of here" He says walking towards the exit with Christian.  
  
"Chris I'm sorry ok.." Christian mumbles as they walk out to the rental car "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just think that this isn't just Stephanie and you involved in this, if Hunter finds out.." Christian starts throwing his bag into the trunk of the car.  
  
"If Hunter finds out..I'm a dead man, I know but that's the risk I've got to take. It's not that I'm not listening to you and listening to your advice, it's just that this is really important to me and I'd rather have my heart broken and know that she doesn't want me than to wonder what if..you get what I mean?" Chris replies climbing into the driver's side and pulling the keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah I understand..Just be careful" Christian climbs into the passenger side and they head off to the hotel that the Raw superstars had been booked into that night. 


	3. Meetings in the rain

Chapter 3  
  
"No, no be quiet" Jericho whispers grabbing the lap top as it blares out the sound he'd been waiting for ever since he'd logged back into his mail. "Your going to wake Christian!" He shouts at it slamming the screen down trying to get it to stop making so much noise.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE CHRISTIAN!" Christian yells sitting up in his bed and throwing his pillow at Chris, Chris dodges underneath it and grabs his computer and runs into the bathroom locking the door. "IT'S THREE IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING CHRIS!" Christian shouts from inside the room. Chris puts the laptop down on the counter and opens the screen again, he clicks for the message to come back up onto the screen and reads it.  
  
To: chris2j@aol.com From: stephymc@aol.com Subject: Re: Re: I'm sorry..  
  
Ok, if your still awake then meet me down in the hotel lobby at 3.15am. I will wait for you till 3.30am but if your not there by then..Chris, just please be there. Love Stephy X  
  
Chris looks at his watch, it was 3.20am already! She was in this building down in the lobby waiting for him and he had ten minutes to get down there before she left. Chris rushes for the bathroom door unlocking it and running out into the bedroom, ignoring Christian shouting at him to keep it down and that he didn't care if they all had to share rooms Chris wasn't coming back in. He grabs his jacket and runs out of the door and down the corridor towards the elevators.  
  
"Going up sir?" The man asks him as the doors open to reveal a very empty elevator car. "Twenty third floor" The man says to the other passengers in the elevator, none of them move as the doors close again and it continues on it's way.  
  
"Ok Chris, you have two choices you run down forty six flights of stairs in ten minutes or you wait for the next one to come along" Chris looks towards the stairs and then back at the elevator doors. He shakes his head "she is so definitely worth this" he mutters to himself heading for the stairs. He charges down four flights before hearing the lift stop at the floor he was just on, he curses to himself before carrying on taking three or four steps at a time. "I'm never eating pizza again," Chris wheezes stumbling down the last few steps into the lobby. He looks around him, his eyes darting all over the silent lobby praying that she would be there waiting for him. He looks at his watch..3.37am..Chris closes his eyes and feels his heart sink. He'd lost her forever now, if only he'd got there in time. There was that word he'd wished he didn't know..If only.  
  
"May I help you sir? Is everything alright?" The lady behind the front desk asks him looking at him panting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Your lifts..They were going the wrong way" Chris mumbles walking towards the front revolving doors of the hotel, he walks through them and outside and onto the steps where he sits down. It was raining quite heavily and the rain was cool on his hot skin after running. He looks up letting the cold water run over his face as he runs his hands through his hair, his clothes starting to cling to his body.  
  
"You like upset..Can I buy you a drink?" She asks walking towards him from where she was standing waiting for a cab. Chris puts his head in his hands and shakes his head "Well your polite aren't you..I didn't have to agree to meet you" Steph says standing above him holding an umbrella over her head.  
  
"Steph.." Chris chokes looking up at her, she laughs and shakes her head "I thought..I thought you'd gone and I was never going to see you ag.." Steph puts her hand over his mouth and holds out her other hand to him, without any hesitation he takes her hand and stands up.  
  
"Don't talk, just come with me" Stephanie says taking his hand and holding it tightly walking back into the hotel, she lets go of his hand and lets the umbrella down shaking off the rain "Wait here" She says leaving Chris by the doors as she walks over to the reception desk and asks for a towel to be brought down. Stephanie walks back over to Chris while she's waiting. "Why were you out in the rain?"  
  
"Because I came down to meet you and you were gone, I had to run down forty six flights of stairs and you were gone and I thought I'd lost you forever so I went to see if you were outside" Chris says quickly almost having to spit some of the words out, whenever he was with Stephanie she had this affect on him. It was like he couldn't speak because he just wanted to let her talk and listen to her. A man walks over with a towel to them and hands it to Steph who wraps it around Chris.  
  
"I would get you a drink but I don't think it's open this early in the morning, so it might have to be a case of raid the mini bar and put it on my dads account?" Stephanie says smiling at him making his heart leap; he nods his head unable to speak now. "Hmm, chatty aren't we?" Steph laughs walking towards the elevators taking Chris with her. 


	4. Silence isnt always golden

Chapter 4  
  
They sat in her room on the bed, speaking very little words to each other. Chris couldn't help but feel awkward in the silence that was in the room, he couldn't understand why he was feeling like this around the one person he loved. He looks around the room, the only light coming from the TV that had been set onto mute. Chris smiles at the cheesy horror movie that was showing on the screen and then looks back at Stephanie who is sitting cross legged on the bed staring at the bed avoiding eye contact with him. Fed up of the silence between them Chris decides to speak first..  
  
"So why did you dump me?" He asks  
  
"I didn't dump you" She replies  
  
"I think you'll find you did" He returns  
  
"I wouldn't call it dumping" She mutters  
  
"What would you call it?" He chuckles  
  
"You hate me don't you?" She questions  
  
"Of course I don't hate you" He insists  
  
"Do you love me?" She chokes  
  
"More than anything" He replies  
  
"So.." She sighs  
  
"Yeah..so.." He croaks  
  
"I love you too..but" She mumbles  
  
"But.." He echoes  
  
"I can't do this" She leaves then, closing the door behind her. Walking out of her own hotel room wanting to get away from him. Chris's head was spinning, she'd given him such mixed signals. The e-mails wanting to meet him, the inviting him back to her room so they could talk, telling him she loved him but then just walking out. Maybe if he waited for her she'd come back, maybe she'd gone and found another hotel room to spend the night in or maybe she'd come back once he'd gone. A million thoughts ran through his head, one was determined to push it's self to the front and scream at him. She'd gone to him, she had gone to his hotel room. The thought was burning into his head making his whole head pound, he felt like his head was being torn open and the thoughts of her going back to him forced into his mind. "I gotta get out of here" Chris mutters grabbing his soaking jacket from the radiator where Steph had put it just a short while earlier. He shrugs it onto his shoulder feeling the instant damp warmth that it had on his bare arms. He walks over to the desk and picks up a pen and grabs the hotel's complimentary note pad and thinks of a note for Steph for if she did come back, he looks around and sees her bags so she'd have to come back at some point. "God Chris, just write something down" he mutters to himself pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He puts the pen onto the paper and jots down a quick note and chucks it on the bed. "Short and sweet" he mumbles walking out of the door and slamming it closed.  
  
"Chris.." Christian whispers as he hears Chris close the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Yeah it's me, I don't want to talk right now ok. I just want to go to sleep" Chris replies slipping his coat off wet clothes off onto the floor and climbing into his own bed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" Chris sobs biting down on his bottom lip trying to stop himself crying. He knew Christian had probably heard his voice and the way he sounded.  
  
"Chris..It's ok for guys to cry about something like this too you know" Christian says "I'm sorry too" he replies before turning away from Chris. Chris couldn't stop the drops from trickling down his cheeks then, he felt like such an idiot crying over this but once he'd started feeling like this he couldn't block his tears. He knew Christian hadn't gone back to sleep but was laying awake listening while Chris cried his heart out but he didn't care, Christian was his friend and wouldn't mention it to anyone. 


	5. Hunter causing a scene surely not!

Chapter 5  
  
You are logged in as: Y2Jericho@journalplanet.com Total entries: 1919 Tues 19/10/2002 Subject: (no subject)  
  
She loves me but she cant do this..Cant do what? Can't commit to me? Can't let herself be happy with me? Can't finish it with him? I don't understand what she can't do. She admitted to me that she loved me; I told her that I loved her. It's not suppose to happen like this, we're supposed to be together and be happy. Not be apart with me sitting in this hotel room writing on this stupid thing. God I love her.. Chris  
  
"Chris..You coming down for some breakfast" Christian asks as Chris looks up from the screen, he clicks submit and shuts down the screen "It'll make you feel better, a nice plate of everything we can find on the buffet tables. You've gotta eat something"  
  
"I don't feel like anything right now, I might just hang around here for a little while maybe hit the gym in a while or something. It'll take my mind off of things" Chris sighs rolling over onto his back and covering his ace with his hands. Christian grabs his foot and drags him off of the bed "Hey get off of me man!" Chris laughs.  
  
"You cant work out on an empty stomach, just come down and eat something and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of forever and never interfere in your life again unless it's scripted for a show or for your own good" Christian says folding his arms "At least you laughed" "You think your interfering for my own good now, but your not, your just making me want to rip your head off..But fine, I'll eat something and then you leave me alone and never talk to me again" Chris says "Ya looser" He smiles shoving Christian over "If I ask you something you've got to tell me the total truth of what you think even if it hurts me I want to know the truth ok"  
  
"Hmm, alright I guess so" Christian replies looking worried  
  
"Do you think I still have a chance with her and do you think she went back to Hunter?" Chris says quickly wanting to get this over with so that thought could go back to being buried in his mind along with all the other common sense he seemed to loose when thinking about Stephanie.  
  
"Honest answer?" Christian asks, Chris nods his head slowly "Well..She loves you, you love her" Christian replies shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"That's it..That's all the advice the great wise Christian is going to give me!" Chris says "I could have come up with that little piece of advice for myself..C'mon can't you give me anymore than that, like what I should do maybe..You know through Hunter off a bridge? Something along those lines would be great! Then when they find out I did it..I could blame it all on you because you told me to do it"  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't tell you to do that because that's just stupid" Christian shakes his head and laughs "Anyway you said you didn't want me interfering anymore so I'm not, what more advice can I give you than that without interfering, think about what I said Chris and you'll understand. Now hurry up I'm starving," Christian moans opening the door and shooing Chris out of it. They walk towards the restaurant and see their friends Edge, Test and Trish waiting for them.  
  
"Well.." Trish says as they all look at Chris, he looks at them all staring at him and looks at Christian and then behind him to see what they're looking at "Chris we are looking at you honey..Isn't there something you want to say to us this morning?"  
  
"Oh right..I'm not really in the mood to insult you all this morning. Maybe later" Chris says smiling at Trish, he had to find someone to insult now that he was on Raw away from Stephanie. Well away from her on camera anyway, she still traveled with them and she still was backstage at every show helping with the writing and organizing of everyone.  
  
"Oh but Chris, you insulting me every morning is what gets me through the day" Trish winks at him and drapes her arms around his neck "You know you love me really or you wouldn't insult me so much" Trish laughs "No put me down!" She squeals as Chris puts her over his shoulder and they walk into the restaurant. Chris nearly had a heart attack when he saw Stephanie sitting with Hunter and Shawn, and by the look on her face after seeing him with Trish over his shoulder she nearly had one too.  
  
"Bloody Canadians" Hunter shouts at them as they walk past, they all stop and look back at him "Bit like cabs, but you never want a Canadian!" He shouts across the room making everyone go silent, Chris could feel his blood boil not only was he a total and utter jackass and treated Steph bad but he was now being an asshole to the Canadians.  
  
"Chris just leave him," Test says grabbing Chris's arm seeing how wound up he was getting. Chris looks over at Hunter and glares at him "He's really not worth getting into a fight over man"  
  
"What the hell are you looking at moose shit!" Hunter yells pushing his chair back making it scratch across the polished floor. Shawn jumps to his feet and steps in front of Hunter telling him to just sit down or they'd get chucked out, Hunter pushes Shawn to one side who gives up and sits down again and goes back to his breakfast. Stephanie puts her head in her hands as Shawn puts his hand on her arm and starts talking to her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm looking at Hunter..Moose shit!" Chris yells back at him, as Hunter walks towards the groups of Canadians "Causing a bit of a scene aren't we Hunter?" Chris mutters as Edge, Test and Christian stand behind him looking at Hunter.  
  
"Your not even worth my time Jericho" Hunter growls at him before turning away and walking back over to his table and sitting down. Stephanie says something to him before getting up and walking out of the restaurant. Chris watches her leave and then back at Hunter who is shouting at Shawn now, Christian grabs Chris's shoulder and drags him away.  
  
"I hope you choke on your breakfast you asshole!" Chris yells at Hunter before being dragged away from him and across the other side of the room.  
  
"Go Chrissy!" Trish laughs as he's pushed down into a chair by Christian, she ruffles up his hair and puts her arms around his neck "You show that big nosed freak that he doesn't mess with us, someone really needs to go punch that guy and knock him down a few pegs! What'dya say you and me go kick his ass" Trish laughs letting go of him and going to sit down.  
  
"No don't encourage him! He'll do it and you know he will" Christian laughs sitting down too.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" Chris says quickly standing up and heading for the main doors to find Stephanie, he sees he sitting just outside the restaurant on one of the leather arm chairs. He stands watching her for a minute till she notices him and looks up; he gives her a weak smile and walks over to her. "Hi.."  
  
"Hey.." She replies turning her head away.. 


	6. You are an idiot

Chapter 6  
  
"So you can't even look at me now?" Chris mumbles "So..Back with Hunter huh, he must be very happy" Chris mutters folding his arms "Steph talk to me!" Chris says starting to get angry, he grabs another chair and drags it towards hers and sits down. "Talk to me please.."  
  
"I don't mean to hurt you Chris.." Stephanie says looking up at him "I'm not back with Hunter and I never will be..He doesn't love me. Your right he does treat me badly and I don't love him, him and Shawn came over and sat with me this morning when I was waiting for you" Steph sobs "I found your note last night and waited for you this morning so I could see you. Hunter saw me and thought he'd come and sit with me"  
  
"Can you please just answer me one single question?" Chris asks putting his hands on the arms of her chair almost as if stopping her from running away, Steph looks him in the eyes and nods her head "What cant you do, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to and you know that"  
  
"I can't do this to you, if Hunter finds out he'll be after you, if my dad finds out he'll be after you. I cant just get you into trouble no matter how much I love you, I don't want to cause any trouble with your job and being with you might do that" Stephanie says taking his hands in hers and letting her finger tips trace over his open palms "I love you"  
  
"I love you too, why can't we just not tell anyone. We were fine weren't we? Only Christian knew and he isn't going to say anything to anyone," Chris says trying to stop his tone of voice sounding like he was begging her "Marry me then" Chris laughs. "No I wont marry you, your such an idiot" Stephanie smiles feeling the whole tension lifting between them "I cant believe you just said that when we are trying to have a serious conversation here" she laughs standing up and dragging him towards the stairs.  
  
"Who said I wasn't being serious, and where are we going?" Chris asks as she pulls him up the stairs "You do know I had to run down these damn things last night to get to you, why can't we just take the elevator?" Chris moans dragging his feet.  
  
"Because I don't trust myself to be in an elevator with you and manage to keep my hands off of you" Steph replies turning round and grinning at him "and we're going up to the tenth floor to the lounge so we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us..unless you just want to sit on the cold steps" She takes both his hands and carries on dragging him up the stairs "Oh yeah and about your proposal of marriage..I'll think about it"  
  
"Steph..Stephanie! Wait up I wanna talk to you!" Hunter shouts running up the stairs, Steph pushes Chris up the rest of the stairs in front of them as he goes around the corner and hides so he's not seen "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you" Hunter says smiling at her and leaning against the hand rails. "Maybe you could meet me later and we could go for lunch or something?" Chris laughs quietly to himself when he sees Stephanie shove the hand away that Hunter had placed on her arm "I'll take that as a no then" Hunter mutters.  
  
"Take that as whatever you want to, it's very nice of you to ask and all but I'm kind of busy today and to tell you the honest truth. I don't really want to be seen having lunch with you" Steph says smiling sweetly at him. Chris had to stop himself yelling at Hunter when he grabbed Steph's arm and looked at her threateningly "Get off of me, go find someone else to take to lunch and use"  
  
"Hey Hunter! Wanna finish what we started earlier!?" Chris yells jumping up and appearing round the corner "Catch me and beat me up if it'll make you feel better, got turned down by Stephanie huh, tough break!" Chris laughs seeing Hunter's face grow full of anger "Well..I don't have all day ya know! Downstairs in a few minutes!" Chris shouts at him sticking his finger up at him and nodding to Steph to go downstairs and running as Hunter dives up the stairs after him. "C'mon big guy, surely you can out run a Canadian cant you!" Chris runs up the stairs using the rails to pull himself up. He can hear Hunter running close behind him up the stairs yelling at him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Jericho!" Hunter yells grabbing his ankle and tripping him up, Chris falls onto the stairs tripping and using his hands to stop himself falling, he turns over and starts kicking at Hunter trying to get him to let go of him "Your so dead you little bastard, no one talks to me like that" Hunter growls.  
  
"No one, you mean no one has ever spoken to you like that before..I'm surprised you big nosed freak!" Chris laughs kicking him one more time before running up the last few stairs, he dives into the elevator and closes the door just as Hunter reaches them "See ya!" Chris laughs pressing the button to the ground floor. He leans against the sidewall breathing heavily and laughs. God Hunter was going to kill him now, but it was worth it seeing his so angry like that and it did get him away from Steph.  
  
"You are such an idiot" Stephanie laughs standing with her hands on her hips as the doors open and Chris walks out "He is really going to kill you next time he sees you" She says as he steps out of the elevator "There goes the plan to go to the lounge then, he's going to have a search party out looking for you"  
  
"Then how about we don't stay in the hotel and how about we go see the sights and I'll take you to lunch a little later on, I know that you turned Hunter down but maybe you wont turn me down?" Chris asks putting his arms around her waist. "Can we please, please get back together?" He laughs. 


	7. Taking her to dinner

Chapter 7  
  
You are logged in as: Y2Jericho@journalplanet.com Total entries: 1920 Tues 19/10/2002 Subject: Happy me =)  
  
Ok I don't really have very long, I only came back to the room to get changed. I've gotta look good if I've got a date! Oh yes that's right, I got a date wahay! I took Steph out for lunch earlier and I asked her to dinner, we're flying out tomorrow quite early but I'll make sure we don't stay out too late. It was quite hard to get a reservation this late but I just mentioned a few names and who I work for and everything was fine. Anyway gotta go, wish me luck..Well ok you cant because you're a computor..But..Oh forget it, I'm wasting time now!  
  
"Somebody's got a date" Christian sings as Chris walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist "How did you manage that then and who's the unlucky girl?..I thought you only had eyes for one woman at the moment Chris, surely you haven't got over her this quickly have you?" Christian laughs pulling off his shoes and sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Well that's the best part about it, I'm taking Stephanie to dinner. We spent the whole day together today and we went out to lunch and went around the city and now we're going out to dinner" Chris grins picking up his plain black trousers, a shirt and tie. "Everything tonight has to be perfect" Chris smiles before walking into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Nice aftershave, although I'm sure marinating yourself in it wont make Stephanie love you anymore" Christian coughs as Chris walks out of the bathroom a while later dressed. "And wow you shaved, not like you. I thought you liked the wild beard look" Chris grabs his jacket slipping it on and his wallet and stuffs it into his pocket.  
  
"Well first of all Stephanie loves this aftershave and secondly she hates the beard, so you know it had to go. Anyway I've got to go collect her in about five minutes and I don't wanna be late, don't wait up" Chris laughs checking himself in the mirror again "Maybe I should wear something else, maybe a whole jacket suit or something"  
  
"Chris you look fine, just don't forget we're flying out tomorrow and if your not at the airport they'll go without you and you'll have to find your own way outta here" Christian says getting off of his bed and opening the door "Just go and have a good time" Christian pushes him out of the door handing him his key as he goes. "See you tomorrow"  
  
"Whoa Christain..Why so eager to get rid of me? Do you have a date too, is someone coming to see you and that's why you want me out of the way," Chris laughs. Christian shakes his head and shows that his movie is about to start "Ah I understand, I'm ruining your evening full of fun and frolics of crappy hotel TV, ok well I'm sorry. See you later" Chris says walking off down the corridor. He'd agreed to meet her down in the hotel lobby so that they could go onto the restaurant from there. "Wow.." Chris grins as he sees her waiting for him.  
  
"You like then?" She laughs doing a little turn to show him the rest of her black dress "You look great yourself, and you smell even better" Steph runs her hands through his hair and kisses him lightly on the lips "I'm glad you decided to get rid of the beard you know, I would never be able to go out with you with a beard like that..Now are we going before we get seen by anyone?" Stephanie asks as she takes Chris's hand and they walk out of the hotel "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I thought we'd go and get a burger or something and then maybe we could go to some old café somewhere or something" Chris turns and grins at her as he pokes him in the stomach "I made reservations at the smartest restaurant in town and then after that we can do whatever you want to do" He laughs flagging down a cab and opening the door for her. 


End file.
